Legend of Yuya Sakaki
by PlatinumHikari
Summary: A young man who cross dimension in order to stop the war by bringing smiles to everyone, his main goal is to bring peace to the worlds. While facing the harsh reality, his goals never change no matter how fallen he may become while even using his katana to cut his way to a peaceful world. will he succeed? Legend of Yuya Sakaki. Drama for story and Yuya x Ruri for romance.
1. Yuya's rise

Note: I don't own any of the characters, i also used some Japanese history from samurai warriors to make this fanfiction. There won't be dueling because duel monsters will be used in war as weapons. While i will try and cover some of the stories, I will update some chapters again because these chapters are usually written by 1 day and not much checks because I'm busy with life. there will be additional chapters aside from main chapters each character's perspective.(Shingo, Serena, Yuya, Ruri, Rin, Shun and Dennis, more will be added.)

A young man who cross dimension in order to stop the war by bringing entertainment and smiles to everyone, his main goal is to bring peace to the worlds. While facing the harsh reality, his goals never change no matter how fallen he may become even to the point of throwing his intention of bringing entertainment and smiles to everyone and use his katana to cut down the enemy until peace is achieved. Will he able to change the fate of this chaos? Legend of Yuya Sakaki.

Story

During the friendship cup after Yuya duels Yugo and Yugo lost, Yugo died and got absorbed by Yuya although unwillingly then the friendship cup continues and in the end Yuya won.

After the friendship cup and some events, the lancers have finally gather enough allies to storm the academia. They start by attacking the area where the professor imprisons Ruri and Rin. They successfully save them out, but when Yuri attacks them, Yuzu sacrificed herself to let everybody escaped and ended up perished. She was absorbed by Ruri after that just like Yuto, disappear without a trace. Yuya and Serena then furiously attacks Yuri and Yuri got killed by Yuya's odd eyes rebellion dragon and ended up getting absorbed by him.

Due to that, Yuya has absorbed all his counterpart.

Conversation

After absorbing Yuri, Yuya's mind suddenly went blank and he saw Yuto, Yugo and a chained Yuri

Yuto: This is the last time we will be seeing each other…

Yugo: Man this sucks, I really wanna enjoy more….tch..

Yuya was surprised and ask why

Yuto and Yugo then explained that they are finally one, their souls and powers will be 1 with Yuya. While Yuri have his darkside, Yuto and Yugo is going make sure it won't come out by sealing Yuri with them.

Yuya then was really shocked and tried to reply but Yuto, Yugo and the chained unconscious Yuri fused into Yuya and all Yuya can do is shout their names.

Yuya: YUTO! YUGO! AHHHHH!

Story

Then Yuya was back to his senses and they all manage to escape back to the syncho dimension.

Although the academia has suffered major casualties, the lancers also lost one of their most important comrade. Currently, the lancers are in city in the synchro dimension which now is their main hq aside from standard dimension.

Now at the lancer's hq, the lancers are planning a counterattack against academia.

Conversation

While the lancers are in a meeting, Yuya who didn't attend, hides in his room and mourn for Yuzu's death.

Yuya: Yuzu…..

Ruri who passes by after her reunion with her brother, sees Yuya mourning because his room isn't closed then goes to him and cheers him up.

Ruri: I'm very sorry for Yuzu's death…

As Yuya sees Ruri, he instantly hugs her due to the fact she looks the same as Yuzu.

Yuya: Please…. Let me be in this position for a while…

Ruri then hugs him back and rubbed his back to hope to be able to cheer him up. After a while, Yuya finally calmed down and get his senses back. He then blushes and let go of her.

Yuya: So-sorry for hugging you! But I feel better now thank you!

Ruri then smiles at him.

Ruri: You look just like Yuto, a friend of mine.

Yuya then sadly react but thinks she must know the truth. So he explained everything to Ruri about Yuto.

Ruri at first got really sad, but is able to overcome it and give Yuya a smile.

Ruri: I see…. But it's okay because Yuto is within you, even if he's dead, his spirit lives on within you. Just like Yuzu's spirit, I will also do my best to continue her legacy.

Yuya was abit surprised at first, but after seeing Ruri smile, he then have his resolves firmed and think to himself that he must end the war so such sadness will not happen again.

Yuya: They have done too much for me, I must end the dimensions wars so their death won't die in vain.

Story

Since then, a year have passed, a lot of things have change. A lot of the lancers have grown mature due to the fact that they are in war almost every day. Yuya who hangs out with Ruri every time when he is free, falls in love with her while the other hand is the same for Ruri. The academia has been conquering a lot of areas. While duelling is not the same anymore. Instead of lowering enemy's life points, monsters, magic and traps are used as weapons for war. While the duel disk has been modified able to manifest weapons such as swords, bows, guns and many more. This started when the academia modified their sword like duel disks to be able to hurt other people. The lancers also modified their weapons to counter them. Currently in the lancers research centre it's Yuya's turn to get his duel disk modify. But Yuya strongly oppose this because duelling has becoming a weapon for killing and even duel disk can be turn into a weapon and kill.

Conversation 1

While Yuya refused to get his duel disk modified, Reiji speaks to him.

Yuya: No… I don't want to duel like this…. It's just wrong… why can't they surrender if they lose the duel… why must I cut them down…?

Reiji: It can't be helped, the academia, Leo Akaba has become so powerful that we won't be able to survive if we don't fight back. Even if we win the duel, they will cut us down if we don't cut them. Yuya, you are the one who said you want to end the war, is your resolve that puny?

Yuya: I… fine…. I will do it…..

Yuya then hand over his duel disk to the scientists and have his duel disk modified.

Reiji: This katana, it's called the Gilded Talon. It's a legendary katana that can cut down everything you want. Use it and cut down this chaos!

Reiji then implanted the katana "Gilded Talon" to Yuya's duel disk. After Yuya gets back his duel disk, he left the research centre with a long face.

Conversation 2

Ruri who is currently walking around the headquarters because she is protected by the lancers alongside Rin and cannot go out from their vision to prevent the academia from kidnapping her again, stumble across Yuya who just left the research centre. She then greet Yuya with a smile

Ruri: Good afternoon Yuya.

Yuya: uh ya… Good afternoon…..

Ruri immediately noticed Yuya's behaviour and then she asks with a smile.

Ruri: What's wrong Yuya? If there is something bothering you, you could always tell me, I'll do my best to help.

Yuya hesitated but gave in because of Ruri's smile, decided to tell her everything.

Yuya: Alright…. But let's talk somewhere else.

Ruri: Sure, let's head to my room.

Yuya then follow Ruri to her room. Ruri prepared tea and Yuya starts telling.

Yuya: I always want to bring entertainment and smiles to people by duelling… but now… duelling has becoming a weapon to kill….. duel disk are used for killing…. Is this really the duel I wanted…? Is this the only way to end this chaos…? I already killed 2 people (Yugo, Yuri) and even caused my best friend's death (Yuzu)….. how many more people do I need to kill..?

As Yuya talks, he starts to shiver due to the fear of he have to kill even more people. Ruri then put her hand on top of his. This makes Yuya calmed quite a lot. Yuya looked at her then smile.

Yuya: Thanks Ruri.

Ruri: I know I can't help you in this but, you must know you are not alone, I am here if you ever need me.

Ruri then replied with a smile. Yuya then blushed while finally knows what he should do.

Yuya: Thank you Ruri, I finally know what should I do, but first..

As Yuya continues, he stops for a while and blushed but then he bravely confessed.

Yuya: I have one more I need to do, Ruri, I like you for quite a long time and I hope that you could go out with me!

Ruri was surprised because she actually likes Yuya too she then smiled and replies with a blush

Ruri: yes… of course.

Yuya then takes his pendant out and a deck of entermates, and gave them to Ruri

Yuya: Ruri this is my treasure, please hold it until the peace of this land is finally at hands. It's my dream of bringing entertainment and smiles of the people. But currently, peace must be regained to be able to make it come true therefore I'll cut my way to a peaceful world.

Ruri: Yes..!

Story

Another 4 years have passed since then, Academia has even conquered more areas to the point of cornering the lancers to their synchro dimension hq, but it could be worse if Yuya didn't have the resolve to cut down foes. Within these 4 years, Yuya has already cut down uncountable amount of academia soldiers but did not waver because he already promised himself and Ruri that he will cut his way to a peaceful world. This slows down the process of academia to conquer areas, but still not able to completely stop them from doing so.

This time, the professor finally has gone out of patient and personally deploy his troops to crush the lancers, while heading to towards their headquarters, they need to cross through a valley called okehazama near satisfaction town. Due to heavy rainfall and it's too dangerous to proceed, the professor and his massive obelisk forces rest beside the valley to wait for the rain to stop.

Conversation 1

This news is instantly delivered to Reiji by Tsukikage who was scouting the area.

Tsukikage: Reiji-sama urgent news, The academia is currently heading here with Leo Akaba himself leading but due to heavy rainfall, they are currently resting below the valley of okehazama.

This instantly surprised Reiji as he thinks it's a good chance to end this once and for all. He then call out all the lancers officers and start a meeting. With everybody gathers, he starts to discuss the plan.

Reiji: As Tsukikage scouted, Leo Akaba is currently resting under this valley in okehazama, and it's a good chance for us to ambush him from here to here

As he discussed and shows the lancers the map of okehazama while plotting where should they proceed to ambush Leo Akaba.

Reiji: This shall end him once and for all. While the rest of the officers distract the academia, Yuya, Serena, Shingo, Tsukikage and myself will march with small units to ambush Leo Akaba through that valley. Now you will have 1 hour to prepare yourselves before going out to war, dismissed.

All officers: Yes sir!

Conversation 2

After dismissed, Yuya and the other officers head back to each of their rooms to prepare for the march. Yuya immediately heads back to his room, get a wedding ring and head to Ruri's room. As Yuya enters Ruri's room, Ruri greets him but with a worrying look.

Ruri: Yuya…. You are going to march out aren't you...?

Yuya who noticed this, he holds Ruri's hand and give her a smile.

Yuya: Yes, this time we shall succeed, we shall destroy take the professor's head.

Ruri: But…

As Ruri looked at Yuya with a very worrying look that looks like she's going to cry, Yuya then take out a ring from his pocket.

Yuya: Ruri, I will win this war, I swear. I will bring peace to this land. So would you marry me when I come back?

Ruri then got really surprised but end up from worrying to smiling and nodded.

Ruri: Yes..! Of course..!

Yuya then smiled and slides the ring to her ring finger. They looked at each other romantically as they start to kiss then make out. After a while it is time for the lancers to march. As Yuya and Ruri finished making out, Yuya hugged Ruri lightly and then kissed her forehead and bid her goodbye.

Yuya: I'll be back. By that time, please welcome me with a smile.

Ruri: Yes…!

Ruri then smiled at Yuya and bid him goodbye too while wishing deeply for his safety and victory.

Story

Currently, the lancers have prepared to march, as they reconfirmed the plan and head to each's planned destination. Now in okehazama, Gongenzaka, Yaiba, Masumi with the lds armies are currently acting as decoy, distracting most of the obelisk forces by engaging them in war while Reiji, Yuya, Serena, Shingo and Tsukikage leads a small amount of elite forces around the valley and plan to ambush the professor from above.

Conversation 1

Within hours, they arrived the ambush point where professor is resting and when Tsukikage becomes the decoy, they instantly jumps out from the cliff to ambush the professor. Currently the professor who is very loosely guarded due to most of the forces near him is drawn to Tsukikage got surprised by the ambush. The ambush was a success.

Leo Akaba: An ambush?! WHAT?!

As he panicked, the small remaining forces comes out and tries to protect the professor but was instantly killed by Shingo, Serena and their duel monsters. Now the unguarded professor has nowhere to run as Yuya steps closer to him

Yuya: Leo Akaba, I shall have your head! Here I come!

Leo: W-wait! Noooo!

Yuya did not hesitated one bit and lopped of his head. After that, he hands Professor's decapitated head to Reiji.

Yuya: Reiji…. Here…

Reiji: well done Yuya….

Reiji then holds the professor's head and show it off the screen as to prove that Leo Akaba has been slain.

Story

While some of the troops surrendered and fled, others who are enraged by professor's death, launch a relentless assault on the decoy troops but failed when one of the officer, Sora Shiunin defected to the lancers while another officer, Dennis Macfield got captured. This makes the rest of the academia troops led by professor to immediately surrender. After a few weeks in okehazama, the lancers have finally emerged victorious and safely return to the synchro dimension.

Conversation 1

Now in the hq, Reiji Akaba is questioning the Academia officers while deciding what to do with them. After some thinking, he decided to release Sora.

Sora: thanks, from now I'll serve you.

While Dennis is currently tied up in front of Reiji, Dennis shows a very unhappy face.

Dennis: I have no interest on what are you going to do in the future, just kill me already!

Reiji then takes out his sword the seventh heaven and cut his ropes down instead.

Dennis: Ah!

Reiji: I forgive you. Your future is in my hands.

Dennis then furiously replied him

Dennis: You'll regret that! My future belongs to me, and me alone!

Reiji: Well then, this should be fun.

As Reiji smirked and leave Dennis be.

Dennis: urk….

Conversation 2

When arrived back to the lancers hq, Yuya that straight head to find Ruri is welcomed back by her with a very beautiful smile.

Ruri: Welcome back Yuya.

Yuya: I'm back.

As Yuya replied with a smile, he instantly noticed Ruri's eyes are a little red so he instantly hugged her tight.

Yuya: I'm so sorry…. I made you worried….

Ruri then unable to control herself and cried while hugging Yuya back tightly

Ruri: I'm so sorry too sobs…. I promised you to greet you with a smile…sobs sobs….. But I ended up crying… sobs sobs…..

Yuya then give Ruri a kiss on the lips. After that, he holds Ruri's left hand where the ring is placed. Then kneel down and proposed.

Yuya: Ruri... once again, will you marry me?

Ruri while sobbing, rubbed the tear off her eyes and smiled at Yuya.

Ruri: Yes. Of course.

After 1 week, they officially got married.

Story

Since then, peace is supposedly achieved but instead, the chaos became worse as when the ruler is dead, the officers that were in charge of various areas have started to rise forces to conquer the land for themselves.


	2. Reiji's Reign

Chapter 2 notes: year will be listed as a.l (after leo's death).

Story (0 a.l)

After professor's death in Okehazama, chaos is disrupted when their leader gone. All the dimensions land that professor conquered has split into multiple factions of commanders trying to take over professor's ambition to rule the land. This drives Reiji no choice but to rule the land himself in order to bring final peace to the land.

Within that year, Yuya and Ruri who got married, brought a new mansion in synchro dimension around city and stayed there. He formed the Sakaki clan as number of people like Gongenzaka and willing to follow them.

Conversation (0 a.l February)

While soon after that, they found out that Ruri got pregnant after a medical checkup due to her not feeling well during the past few days.

Yuya: Oh my god! Ruri! I'm going to be a dad?!

As Yuya talks to Ruri while in a panicked yet happy face, Ruri then smiled and holds his hand

Ruri: Calm down dear.

Yuya: Ruri, you musn't do too much work from now on, here sit down, I'll call the servants to do everything from now on!

Ruri then pulled Yuya's cheek a little in order to calm him down.

Ruri: Yuya, really it's okay, I don't want to be useless. You are already working hard for all of us, I really want to help out.

This makes Yuya blush but calmed down.

Yuya: Alright, I'm sorry I got a little excited.

Yuya then decides to name the baby.

Yuya: How about we decide the name of the child? If the child is a boy, we name it Yuto while if the child is a girl, we name it Yuzu how is that? To be honest, without them, I won't be able to get this far and we won't be able to meet. I am really indebted to them.

Ruri then smiled again and nodded

Ruri: Alright, if the child is a boy, we will name it Yuto while if the child is a girl, we will name it Yuzu.

They then laughed and continue chatting.

Story (0 a.l March)

Soon after that, While Yuya wants to stay and take care of Ruri, Reiji commanded him and Serena to invade the academia instead. Reiji states that he wants the remnants of academia to be crushed so that another professor will not appear. While Yuya doesn't really want to go, he had no choice but to go.

Conversation (0 a.l March)

Currently in academia, it's in chaos as the lancer forces led by Yuya and Serena are in war with the remnants of academia led by Barrette.

While in Yuya's side:

Yuya who knows that the academia originally is Serena's home tries to apologize to Serena.

Yuya: For the sake of peace…. The remnants of Academia must be destroyed… Serena, I'm sorry but this must be done….

Serena then shook her head then replies.

Serena: It's okay, for the sake of peace, I will not hesitate.

Yuya then smiled and commanded the troops to battle.

Yuya: I see. Then all units! Charge!

Troops: ohhhh!

Then in Barrette's side:

Barrette: Professor must be avenged! ALL UNITS! CHARGE! DESTROY THE LANCERS AND THE TRAITORIOUS SERENA!

Story (0 a.l March - 1 a.l January)

Within this 1 year, war has been going on non-stop due to the fact of Barrette leading the forces to fend off the lancers while their antique gear ultimate giant forces have quite a number to deal with. While this happened, Yuya is also getting impatient and wants to end this war quick due to the fact his wife Ruri is pregnant and he wants to see their newborn child. While the war continues, it's reaching climax soon due to the academia has finally worn out of supplies while the lancers have unlimited supplies sent by allies.

Conversation (1 a.l February)

Finally supplies have worn out for the academia and forces gone weaker when most of the forces surrendered to the lancers army. After most of them surrendered, Barrette is finally captured and currently tied up in front of Yuya and Serena.

Barrette: hmph… I have nothing to say, execute me this instant!

Yuya then did not hesitate, draw out his katana and decides to execute Barrette but this is stopped by Serena as Serena wants Barrette to live.

Serena: Wait, I want him alive.

Yuya was surprised but didn't say a word due to the fact he knows that Serena knows what's she's doing then sliced Barrette's rope and spared his life. This also surprised Barrette as he is prepared to die yet did not.

Barrette: Why won't you kill me!? I lost my reason to live, just kill-

Barrette could not finish his sentence as Serena slapped him and talk him to his senses.

Serena: If you want to serve someone so much, serve me instead. It's true that I betrayed the professor, but this is the past. Now the land is in chaos and I want to stop it and I need your help.

Barrette who is really surprised now yet feels like he found a new purpose to live, decided that he must not die today so he decided to serve Serena.

Barrette: … Very well…. I shall serve you from now on Serena-sama.

Since the leader has surrendered, the lancers have won the war and academia is no more.

Story (1 a.l February)

When returned back to the lancers headquarters in the synchro dimension, the lancers immediately hold a celebration party to congratulate that they won the war in academia. While they are celebrating, Yuya didn't attend as he immediate rushes back to his mansion to see his wife and new-born child.

Conversation (1 a.l February)

Yuya who rushes back to his mansion is greeted with a welcome personally by his wife Ruri with a smile.

Ruri: Welcome back dear!

Yuya who noticed Ruri holding a baby, hugged her and the baby while starting to tear up.

Yuya: I'm so sorry…. I really wanted to be with you while you are pregnant and I wanted to take care of you…. I'm so sorry….

Ruri then hugs Yuya back with 1 hand due to the other one holding the baby then starting to cry a little too.

Ruri: It's okay…. Sobs….. I am just glad that you are alright… sobs sobs….

Yuya then hugs her a little tighter and start to cry.

Yuya: I'm really sorry… sobs ughhh…. All I do is to let you worry…uggghh…. And while when you need me the most I'm not here… sobs sobs…. Wahhhhh!

Yuya bursts into tears while apologizing. Ruri then cries too but stops when the baby cries.

Ruri: Ah…sobs…. Yuya wait, Yuto is crying.

Yuya then stops crying to although still sobbing, they them smiled and pampers the baby.

Yuya: Ah…sobs…. So it's a boy, Yuto.

Ruri: Yes! It's a healthy boy.

After a while, Yuto stopped crying and fall asleep. They then put Yuto back to his cradle and then both of them talks about what happened to them while they are not with each other.

Story (1 a.l April – 2 a.l January)

Within these moments, Reiji has built a castle in the former academia ground and calls it Gifu castle while forming an empire. Since then, Reiji has changed a lot and has become a ruthless demon king. He then makes that area his main base of operation because there are academia technology that can be used. While officers like Yuya, Serena, Rin and Shingo follows Reiji without a doubt instantly becomes his trusted officers. Currently the Akaba consist of 25000 armies while rules over Synchro dimension's city, Fusion dimension's Gifu castle, Xyz dimension's heartland and Standard dimension's Miami City are currently one of the largest army around.

Event 1 (1 a.l April – 2 a.l February)

Ruri got pregnant, their 2nd son Yugo is born.

Event 2(1) (3 a.l December)

Reiji took control over Barian city when one of his trusted retainer Shingo formed an alliance with Ryoga Kamishiro. The alliance is formed with his little sister Rio Kamishiro married to Shingo.

Event 2(2) (3 a.l December – 4 a.l September)

Ruri got pregnant again, this time it's a daughter. Yuzu is born.

Story 1(5 a.l February – 6 a.l January)

Reiji who decides to invade Neo Domino City in Synchro Dimension due to them not surrendering is betrayed by Jack Atlas at Kanegasaki alongside Yeager. But is able to survive thanks you Yuya's efforts. They then clash once more at Anegawa. This time Reiji decides to destroy the Atlas-Yeager alliance once and for all.

Conversation (6 a.l February)

Currently at Anegawa in the Akaba's main camp, Yuya is preparing his march while Dennis approaches him and talks to him.

Dennis: Hey Yuya!

Yuya then distressfully ask Dennis as Dennis replies all his questions.

Yuya: Betraying Lord Reiji! How could Jack be so foolish?

Dennis: Indeed. He will meet a sticky end for this. Jack is not alone, either. All who stand against Lord Reiji face the same fate. Rule through overwhelming military force! But do you think that can truly lead to peace, Yuya?

Yuya: You're saying that Lord Reiji's philosophy of dominion over by the land by force is mistaken?

As Yuya asked with a surprised look.

Dennis: Not at all. Dominion over the land itself is quite acceptable. The fastest method to end this chaos. Yet I still can't bear to see Jack fall. After the Akaba unite the world with violence, what will the people want then?

As he tells with a sad face.

Dennis: Mercy! Love! Kindness! If all they know is violence, forever, then they will be worn down to nothing! Such a shame! Jack could have been something special. If he had taken over from Reiji, a world of peace would have been assured… Is there no one else? Someone kind and gentle, who thinks of the people in a way that Reiji never could?

Dennis then leaves Yuya be while Yuya looked at him with a little angered look.

Yuya: …

Then the war begun.

Story 2(8 a.l January)

Serena who is in Mikatagahara to stop the Kiryu Kyosuke forces from bringing reinforcement to the Atlas-Yeager alliance is ambushed by them instead. With the special cavalry own by them, not even solid vision duel monsters are able to destroy it, all Serena can do is to leave some of her troops to die holding them off while she and her main unit quickly marches to Anegawa.

Back to Story 1(8 a.l March)

The Akaba won the battle in Anegawa causing both Jack and Yeager's death. Yet Reiji who is unsatisfied, command the troops to completely destroy the Atlas-Yeager alliance leaving no one alive. Yuya who is surprise yet didn't disagree due to his lord's orders follows it and destroying the enemies with his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. After the war, all left are mountain of corpses by the Atlas-Yeager alliance with Yuya standing and watch this living hell.

Yuya: …

Event 1 (9 a.l September)

Kiryu who didn't manage to make it to Anegawa swore to avenge Jack and starting to march to Gifu castle with momentum. But failed as he died halfway when Tsukikage assassinated him. The Kyosuke clan then quickly marches back to their area.

Event 2 (9. a.l December)

Yuya who has talent in shooting matchlock and does it for hobby, knows that what happened to Serena during Mikatagahara. He did some research and invented the wave motion rifle based on wave motion cannon.

Story (10 a.l March)

West Kyosuke, successor to Kiryu Kyosuke, had surrounded Nagashino Castle in Serena's territory. This makes Reiji furious as he brings most of his troops to there.

Conversation 1 (10 a.l March)

While marching to Nagashino

Reiji: For what purpose does West fight? To carry out his father's wishes? To defend the pride of the Kyosuke clan? Trivial ambitions, in either case. I will massacre them in the fastest and most brutal way possible. Yuya, ready the rifles.

Yuya: yes, sir. How many?

Reiji: three thousand.

Yuya: Three thousand… (Yuya then surprised but obeyed.) As you wish, Lord Reiji. I will see to it that they are prepared.

When the three thousand rifles are prepared. The Akaba-Serena Alliance faces off against the Kyosuke clan at nagashino.

Conversation 2 (10 a.l May)

Currently in Nagashino, war has begun with the cavalries charge towards the Akaba's main camp and 3000 rifles are pointed at them.

Yuya: Due to the power of the wave motion rifle to reload takes time. The weakness of the rifles is that one is defenseless while reloading. However, by dividing the riflemen into three units and taking turns firing and reloading, we will maintain a continuous assault. Even the Kyosuke…

Reiji: Fire. (As Reiji interrupts Yuya before he could finish his sentence.)

Yuya: Yes… First unit, ready! (Yuya then commands them to fire)Fire!

While the Cavalry is approaching in quick speed, just from the first thousand shots, most of them are already drop dead. While some tries to escape and others continue to charge in, Reiji didn't hesitate one bit and continue to command Yuya

Reiji: Fire.

Yuya then look at Reiji with surprise but quickly regain his momentum and command the riflemen to fire again.

Yuya: Fire! Fire and open the path to Lord Reiji's new land!

Just within few days, this war ended very fast due to the massacre from the riflemen. West and all his officers and troops are dead even those who tries to escape and surrendered are not spared with not even one survivor from the enemy troop remain.

Conversation 2 (10 a.l May)

After the war, The battlefield of Nagashino was littered with the bodies of man and horse.

Reiji then praises Yuya.

Reiji: Well done, Yuya. This carnage was brought about your rifle squads, I like it.

Yuya: Sir… (He bowed)

With a satisfied smile on his face, Reiji left.

Yuya then silently tells himself.

Yuya: Beyond this hellscape, a land without war awaits. It must, or else…

Then Yuya left with a very worried look.

Story (10 a.l June – 15 a.l September)

Within these 5 years, Reiji has further his conquest and has conquer almost every land that professor ever conquered. While conquering those lands, some of the areas nearby who dislike Reiji's way of destroying those who oppose him fought but all are destroyed within months.

Event 1 (14 a.l – 15 a.l)

Yuya's two sons Yuto and Yugo are officially officers serve Reiji under Yuya. Within a year, they show really great results by winning through a lot of match. Although it worries Yuya that he must let his sons to face war, their results made Yuya's stress lifted a lot.

Event 2 (15 a.l)

While Yuya's 2 sons are doing great, Yuya current worry is about his 3rd daughter Yuzu who would often sneaks out of the house to wonder around due to her extreme curiosity to see the world.

Event 3 (15 a.l December)

Dennis finally unable to withstand Reiji's tyranny has plotted a rebel. He decides to rebel Reiji when Reiji decides to crush the alliance formed by Sherry Leblanc, Ryo Marufuji and Sho Marufuji.

Conversation (15 a.l December)

Dennis before rebelling, approaches Yuya to convince him to join his rebellion.

Dennis: Yuya! I have decided to turn against Reiji!

Yuya got shocked and quickly replies

Yuya: Dennis! Don't do anything rash! Remember what happened to Jack and Kyosuke!

Dennis then furiously reply back

Dennis: Recalling those tragedies is the very reason I must rebel! Leaving Reiji alive will only lead to more such suffering! Let me ask you this! Do you wish only for gruesome reprisals? A mountain of corpses?

Yuya couldn't say a work and sadly looked at Dennis

Yuya: …

Dennis: Reiji doesn't seek to command the fat of just his men or people! He seeks to seize the fate of this entire age! Does he think he's become some sort of god?! He, who doesn't even believe in a higher power? Such impudence!

Yuya who knows dennis's resolve, decided to face him in battle.

Yuya: Dennis. Your resolve seems firm. Then I will see you in battle.

Dennis sighed but smiled at Yuya

Dennis: A shame, it's a real shame to hear you say that, Yuya. I thought you were just the kind, gentle savior that this world needs. Farewell Yuya.

Dennis then left and Yuya again is left speechless looking at Dennis as he left.

Yuya: Dennis….

Story (16 a.l January)

As Dennis rebells, Reiji instantly marches his forces toward Mt Shigi where his land is located and is engaging war with Dennis and his alliance. Reiji then ordered Yuya to silence the rebels yet to keep Dennis alive.

Conversation 1(16 a.l January)

In Yuya's own camp.

Yuya: How I wish my doubts would go away… but peace can only be had if the seed of rebellion is dug up. Though a land without war truly be made through force?

His daughter Yuzu who secretly followed him towards war come to him as thoughts tormented his mind.

Yuzu: Father! Let me march with the army!

Yuya then sadly replied

Yuya: …No. this time, our enemy are those who have rebelled against Lord Reiji. Such treachery shan't be tolerated. I suspect the aftermath will be harrowing. I do not wish for you to see such an atrocity. Stay here, where it's safe.

Yuzu then spoke out with defiance, pleading at her father with an anguished face.

Yuzu: No! If you go without me, I have the feeling you won't be the same person when you come back! That's why I'm not leaving your side! You have to stay as nice and kind as you've always been!

Yuya then smiled

Yuya: You…

Yuzu smiles back at him with tears in her eyes and commands the army

Yuzu: So that's that! Let's get going, father!

Then they marches to battle.

Conversation 2(16 a.l January)

As Yuya marches with his daughter, he decided to pay Dennis a visit in order to persuade him to surrender at least to spare bloodshed. He then secretly sneak to the castle he is currently in alone. As he found Dennis, Dennis began to spoke.

Dennis: Ah, Yuya! Whatever are you doing, sneaking into the enemy castle alone? Have you decided to join me in my rebellion? You've stopped believing in Reiji, haven't you!

Yuya: No. My loyalty to Lord Reiji remains firm.

Dennis: Of course it does… Gah! Why am I surrounded by such fools? You make me sick!

Yuya: Dennis! There's still time! Give yourself up and I'm sure Lord Reiji will forgive you.

Dennis got furious and replied

Dennis: Enough! I've had it with being forgiven! Go back and tell Reiji that if he dares to forgive me again, I'm going to explode!

Yuya: …

Yuya unable to convince Dennis to surrender, have no choice but to go back and continue march towards war.

Story (16 a.l June)

The battle ended with Reiji winning due to overwhelmed military force, although Sherry, Ryo and Sho are able to escape, all of them suffer large casualty as Reiji show no mercy to anyone who oppose him and destroy a lot of their troops.

Conversation (16 a.l June)

Currently at Mt Shigi Castle, Dennis is the only one left in the enemy force as the rest has either died or retreated. Now, Reiji and Yuya confronted Dennis with Dennis sitting down holding his teakettle.

Reiji: I will forgive you. If you will not accept salvation for free, then I will take that worthless teakettle. As payment for your life.

Dennis then smirked as he couldn't stand Reiji's doing.

Dennis: I decline your offer. This teakettle and my destiny are mine alone!

Dennis then opens the teakettle with is fill with bombs, Dennis didn't hesitate one bit and ignited it with a lighter. It then explodes.

Yuya: Watch out!

As it explodes, Dennis died in the explosion. While Reiji and Yuya is unharmed.

Reiji: He could not fully commit to his treachery… worthless.

Reiji then said those words before leaving. Yuya who could only stand there and watch, spoke to himself.

Yuya: Everyone is dying… What… What should I do…?


End file.
